


Of Pride and Creation

by GraceRosana



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Achilles is Pride the Dragon Witch and Obsession all at once, Achilles is my OC, Deceits name in this is Alexander, M/M, THAT BEING SAID, and established intrulogical, cause they both be cowards, established roceit, get fewer titles dude, its implied that Ro and V both liked each other but that it went no where, this is where you meet Achilles in his actual character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRosana/pseuds/GraceRosana
Summary: Something was wrong. It had to be. He hadn’t acted like this for a long time. Perhaps He doesn’t like them anymore? Perhaps He doesn’t like Me anymore? But why? What Happened? I need to ask him. I need to know. This wasn’t Him. This Wasn’t Roman, at least not the one Virgil knew.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is GraceRosana. For those of you that have read 'Logan is a SavageHoe' Achilles is the same as there, just that's a cracky version of him. Where as this is the legitimate version of him that I usually will use. As Im writing this Em, K1ng and I have not yet introduced Achilles, though he should be showing up soon. Well I hope you like this story. As Im writing this I have chapter 1& 2 completely done and ready to post and am half way through 3, and more should definitely be getting done soon-ish. I'l try to remember to post chapter 2 in a week. Well enjoy!

When Thomas was just a baby there were two powerful people. One of them, The King, controlled every emotional response. So Morals, Creativity, Lies, etc. The other, The Queen, controlled all the analytical responses. Truths, Logic, Anxiety, and in our case Pride. 

The King and The Queen knew that one day they could not be the only ones in control of Thomas, so over time they together had children and passed on some of their gifts to them. As like any children outside of the MindScape, they were named. But for now we shall call them by their titles. The first to be born was Morality, after that came Deception and Honesty, Logic, and Paranoia. After The Queen gave birth to Paranoia She knew She would no longer be able to control Her gifts. So She gave the rest of Her gifts to The King. She then proceeded to fade, hoping The King could continue to rule in Her stead. 

As time went by, it was soon realized that The King was growing restless. He could find no way to continue His legacy through children of His own, no matter how hard or long He was looking. He knew that one person was never supposed to control both Emotional and Analytical responses. The King started to lose control of Himself and the gifts He held. The eldest two, Morality and Deception and Honesty, watched as The King started to lose sight of Himself and of Thomas, so they together decided to Split Him into the last two known responses. Creativity and Pride, Emotional and Analytical. The two seemed to have had no remembrance of Their shared past, so Morality thought everything would be fine. And so, missing their father, all The Sides came together to raise the last remnants of Him.

For a while this Split seemed to work and help, the Two had no memories of being The King and They got along with all the others. Over time the other Sides slowly started to forget The King. This was the work of Deception and Honesty, as he hid the Truth from the others. It stayed like this for a couple years, with the last two pieces of The King slowly filling their roles. At least, until the younger of the two, Pride, started to remember being the King. And He wasn’t happy. He remembered being Split. He knew The King didn’t like it. So He wanted revenge, revenge on the two Eldest.

Morality and Truth and Lies once again came together to try and figure out what to do. The older of the remnants, Creativity, still did not remember being The King. So he was left alone. Pride started to get too troublesome and hard to control, so Morality figured that Splitting Him again wouldn’t hurt. Truth and Lies did not agree with doing this, so Morality went on his own and erased everyone’s memory of The King and of Pride. And on his own Morality Split Pride into two. Pride and Creation. Analytical and Emotional. Morality went through everyone’s memories of the first Split and made them remember it different. He erased Pride completely and made everyone remember that it was two Creations instead. The first Creation was given the worst of the duties, and the younger one was given the best. 

In the end, Pride ended up winning. He took his revenge by making everyone but Morality forget that Truth and Lies represented both. Truth and Lies was then outcast-ed by Morality the only person who knew, who  _ remembered _ , but not even he could stop the banishment against his younger brother. Truth and Lies then changed his title, to Deception. And with him Deception took Paranoia and the older Creativity. Morality sent Pride away, took his eye off of him. Morality over time forgot that Pride even existed, that he was ever even a problem in the first place. Morality’s family was falling apart, and one day Pride knew he would come back and destroy it further. Pride knew that one day he would have the chance to take revenge using his Little Brother, Creation.

And for years this continued. Paranoia changed his name to Anxiety and eventually joined Morality, Logic, and the younger Creation. The older Creation stayed with Deception and changed his title to not only be Creation but to also be Intrusive Thoughts. Pride found his way into the imagination to hide as who would later be known as The Dragon Witch, and later also hides as another dark side named Obsession. The two Creations were aware of his existence, but unknowing of his true past. And Morality? Morality  _ remembered _ .


	2. Prologue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. Chapter '2' just as I promised. I only have 1.5 chapters after this written. So I may wait 2 weeks to post the next chapter. If I get chapter '4' done before next Saturday then I'll post chapter '3', but I don't want to make any promises. Until then enjoy prologue 2!!

After spending some time with the others Roman said goodnight and went into his room. He walked over to the entrance to the Imagination. Just like Narnia, the Imagination’s entrance was hiding within a wardrobe. Entering he came across a forest, dark in nature. Walking for a while he came across a glowing Orange line, the glow beginning to fade and waver. Grinning he made himself a pair of wings, leather almost like what a dragon would have. Without pause he flies up and being sure to stay low to the trees, in case Remus was in the imagination as well, he heads towards a tower covered in red roses.

The closer he got to the tower the more he could see that the roses were slowly growing and seemed to almost be keeping someone in, rather than it being a simple design choice. Landing in front of it, Roman waves his hand and a small section of roses move aside leaving a doorway. He walks through, the wall closing behind him. Walking into the tower there were roses covering everything, most of them being red though along the walls there were orange ones. What Roman didn’t notice was that some of the red ones were slowly turning orange, one petal at a time. This wouldn’t be noticed for quite a while.

Roman walked up a set of stairs the roses getting denser the closer he gets to the top. His grin also gets darker. When he finally reached the top of the tower roses were practically covering everything, there being more orange in here than downstairs. He walked deeper in, heading towards a bed against the far wall. There was a man, practically a doppelganger except he had shorter hair, laying in the bed unconscious. This man was also covered in roses, almost restrained by orange and protected by red. There were orange roses wrapped around all his limbs, with a thorny one around his upper chest and slightly around the base of his throat.

“Hello brother.” Roman dropped his wings, with it his outfit seemed to change. The white turning black, the red turning orange. His hair grew longer still and tied itself back. A scar also seemed to ‘shimmer’ crossing over his left eye, it appeared to have been made by a claw mark. The tower ‘Roman’ was in belonged to who is currently known as the Dragon Witch, Achilles. And the man in the bed was not he. He was in fact Roman, and he had been there for quite a while.


	3. Chapter 1

After spending some time with the others Roman left, leaving to go hang out with Deceit and Remus. The only one that knew he hung out with the ‘Dark sides’ was Virgil, as that had been a habit even before V left. As he reached the planned meeting place, he came across a scene that he was not expecting. One of the Others that Roman didn’t really know, Obsession, was hanging out and laughing with Deceit. Deceit had a blush on his face and Obsession was clearly flirting. Watching the scene in horror, Obsession’s eyes turn over towards him and he smirked at Roman before very clearly kissing Deceit on the cheek.

His eyes filling with tears, Roman ran away from the scene. He didn't know why Deceit was with Obsession, but he hoped that it wasn't serious. Except it looked pretty serious. Roman and Deceit had been together for a little while and all the Others knew that. None of the famILY knew that Deceit and Roman were together, but Obsession knew. Roman knows for a fact that Obsession knew, cause he was there when Remus told him. Running into his bedroom he ran over to the entrance to the imagination. 

The further he got away from his bedroom entrance the more the woods started to grow and get darker. Eventually coming up to a glowing orange line on the ground, the end of his section and beginning of the Dragon Witch's, of Les'. He steps over the line and waits, just like normal Achilles drops from the sky putting away his wings.

Looking at Roman Achilles must have noticed the tears because he pulled Roman into a hug, "do you want to go flying?" Roman answered only by making his own set of wings, feathered instead of Achilles' leather. Les took out his own and together they flew.

A couple hours later, after flying around diving and laughing they stop. Landing on a cloud Roman lays down, Achilles landing next to him but continuing to stand. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I found someone I liked hanging out with a different person, and I booked it here to get my thoughts together. Flying with you or Re has always made me feel better." Closing his eyes Roman never knew that Achilles grinned at his pain.

"I see. Well I have just the thing to help you forget." Before Roman could say a word his wings disappeared and he was dropped towards the ground, very far down below.


End file.
